


芬兰极光小屋

by canadianpenguin



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 王一博/肖战 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianpenguin/pseuds/canadianpenguin
Summary: 是现实向//文笔差OOC预警看不下去别看哈//无剧情只有车，剧情为车服务//激情码字产物，可以配合微博图片食用//喜欢可以来我微博留言呀，关注就不必了~//（id 啵子汽水超赞的）//可能啰嗦了些，也没写过博肖的车，请见谅
Relationships: bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	芬兰极光小屋

到达酒店的时候才五点不到，天已经差不多黑透了。王一博捏了捏还瘫在副驾上熟睡的肖战的脸，“战哥，我们到了，进屋再睡。“肖战迷迷瞪瞪地睁开眼，看到王一博已经远远地拿完房卡回来了，手上还拖着…两个绿色雪橇？他掀开身上的大衣，打开车门迎了上去。

天上飘着细碎的雪花，轻飘飘落在面前这个英俊好看的男人头顶，被周围埋在雪里的路灯一照，泛着金黄色的光，像狮子的一圈鬃毛一样毛茸茸的，可爱的不得了。肖战感觉心里像被毛爪挠了一下，我的小狮子可真好看，他得意洋洋地想。

下一秒，他的小狮子一个皱眉，迈开长腿几个跨步跨到自己面前，大手一伸，把肖战松松披在身上的大衣拢好。“衣服穿好，我们到屋里还得走一段呢”说完他把房卡塞到肖战手里，“我来拉行李，你快先去开门，别冻着了”，暴躁小狮子指挥完他，打开后备箱开始卸货。

肖战捏着房卡在原地伸了个懒腰，感觉浑身都睡僵硬了，屁股还有些隐隐作痛——下午滑雪的时候摔太多次了。

王一博锁好车门，拖起行李往前走，突然感觉身后的雪橇沉了沉。回头一看肖战盘着两条长腿坐在雪橇上，嘴唇微微嘟起跟他撒着娇“老王快拉我！“  
“快起来，你这样屁股会着凉的。”  
“那你就走快点，驾！“

王一博重新牵起绳子，心想这哥哥怎么越活越幼稚了。但一想到这种幼稚是他一点点惯出来了，成就感又忍不住从心底泛上来，堆在脸上变成两个小括号。“战哥坐稳咯！”王一博发出一声拿手的驴叫，一边拖着战哥和行李踏着雪嘎吱嘎吱地往前冲，一口气冲到了他们要住的小屋旁。

玻璃小屋呈一排排列，和传统的小房子看起来差不多，只是有一半直到屋顶都是完全透明的。实心的那面背靠着树林，因为许久没有人铲雪，已经堆成了一座比房子还高的小山包。厚厚的积雪像奶油一样搭在房檐和台阶上，像童话故事里那样。

对新雪颇有执念的南方人从雪橇上蹦了下来，像标记地盘一样在小屋门前的雪地上踩来踩去。而见怪不怪的北方人已经把门口台阶上的雪扫干净，把行李箱挪到屋内了。

“战哥，快进来吧，当心感冒。”王一博靠在门上无奈地看着他。

肖战搓着手跳进屋里，当即“哇”了一声。这座尖顶小木屋并不十分大，但是很温馨，是两个人不管站在房间的任何一个地方都能看到对方的程度，对此王一博表示很满意。地板上铺着厚厚的羊绒地毯，一旁是跳动着火苗的电子火炉。面对玻璃的那面是一张一米八的大床，肖战上脱了鞋上去滚了一圈，他穿着一件圆领白毛衣，躺在棉花糖一样的床上，看着细碎的雪片飘落在眼前，像终于归家的兔子找到了最有安全感的窝，融成白茫茫的一片。

王一博进屋就摊开箱子开始整理行李，等他把相机插上电，洗漱用品摆好后一回头，就看到肖战已经从床上蹦到了沙发上。只穿着一件t恤，缩在沙发里了。他手里还抱着一袋刚刚在加油站买的芝士球，一边吃一边啜手上的残料，包裹着厚厚的棉袜的脚一动一动的，惬意的不得了。

王一博一个飞扑过去，圈着他坐下，柔软的双人沙发一下子被占得满满的。肖战上方是斜斜的坡屋顶，一米八几的男生一抬头就容易撞到，所以肖战只能缩在王一博怀里不动弹。这种被完全包裹在小空间里的感觉让肖战充满了安全感，屋子里静静的，只有火炉在发出细微的声响。肖战闭上眼，把头埋进王一博颈间轻轻地蹭了蹭。

两个人静静地享受了一会这仿佛不真实的静谧时刻，像两株生长在一起的盆栽一样一动不动。肖战却觉得屁股上的感官却越发真实了起来。刚刚还圈住他的那只大手不知何时已经从肩滑倒了腰，又从腰一路向下捏住了他半边臀瓣，此时正在有一搭没一搭地搓揉……

“别闹，我们还没吃饭呢！”肖战扭了扭屁股，想从年下恋人的掌控中抽离出来。柔软的臀肉挤在掌心，王一博被他扭的快硬了，但又顾及着肖老师的胃不能不吃饭，只能喉结一滚，不爽地把肖战把手从软绵绵的臀肉下抽出来，两个人重新穿好大衣去餐厅吃饭。

晚饭是自助餐，肖战一边啃着餐前小面包，一边眼睁睁地看着王一博端了两碟堆成小山的肉回来。他尝了一口，味道有点怪但还挺好吃的。刚滑完雪的两个人体力消耗都挺大的，就你一口我一口地把一大盘肉都吃完了。

回了房之后肖战感觉浑身热乎乎的，心道可能是暖气开的太足的缘故，正准备调低一点就瞥见桌上的一张纸条。

“欢迎两位贵客前来餐厅品尝今晚的驯鹿肉宴。”

肖战当即两眼一黑，鹿肉活血壮阳，刚刚他和王一博都吃了好大一盘，昨天为了今天顺利滑雪啥也没做，他的小狮子本来就有点欲求不满了。他隐隐感觉今晚他的屁股可能要遭殃…

他悄悄叹了口气，认命地站起来，打算先去洗个澡清理清理，一会儿可以少受点罪。毕竟王一博那里这么大，要是等会气血上头，一上来就把他往死里捅该怎么办呀。肖战咬着下唇，一边纠结一边飘进了浴室，自然既没有注意到王一博反常地没有非要挤进来跟他一块儿洗，也没听到他那句“战哥你洗快点，这儿热水只供10分钟”了。

肖战出来的时候全身都泛着淡淡的粉红色，水珠顺着脸颊滴滴答答地往下滚，浸湿了白t的一圈，贴在身上。他别扭地扯了扯白色的四角内裤，刚刚清洗的时候有点仓促，小穴在一股一股地往外冒着水，感觉像刚被艹过一样。肖战一边云游，耳尖一边泛红。

王一博眼睛都看直了，眼神在两条又长又白的腿和绯红的耳尖上舔了好几遍。他从后面蹭上来搂着肖战，大手把浴巾罩在肖战头上给他轻柔地擦头发。肖战被伺候舒服了，慢慢卸了力靠在王一博身上粘着。突然感觉屁股上顶着的某个支点的存在感越来越清晰，像一根火热的棍子一样杵在他的臀缝……王一博硬了，比平时还快。

肖战赶紧推他去洗澡，自己甩了甩半干的头发窝进被子里，掏出手机开始查今晚的极光预告，然后惊喜地发现虽然现在还在飘雪，但过了十二点之后有四成的概率是能看到极光！他立马激动了，在被子里滚来滚去。一抬头发现自己的倒影像毛毛虫一样印在全玻璃的天花上看起来有点傻，又赶紧消停了下来，摆了一个舒服的姿势，一边刷手机一边等王一博洗澡。

王一博洗得比平时的5 分钟战斗澡还快，一出来就哆哆嗦嗦地钻进被子里。肖战本能地贴了上去，却发现平时总是比他高一度的滚烫躯体今天却冰冰凉。他赶紧连人带被子裹住王一博，调戏道：“干嘛呀老王，都老夫老妻了还洗冷水澡泻火呢。”王一博委屈巴巴的回搂肖战：“明明是战哥把热水都用完了。只有哥哥能洗热水澡，弟弟都不敢洗热水澡。”肖战笑着掐了掐王一博故意鼓起的奶膘，从善如流地把身体抬高坐在王一博腿上蹭了蹭，说：“那哥哥帮你暖暖身呗。”

话音刚落，王一博已经感觉他的整个身体都热了起来，他伸出手，细细在肖战腰间摩挲。恋爱这么久，他也早已不是那个见到肖战就提枪要上的莽夫了，他愿意陪肖战玩一些小情趣。“哥哥准备用哪里帮我暖呀？我这里最冷。”王一博说完，抓着肖战的手按在了自己的胯间。那里已经半勃了起来，像一个热源一样和肖战的性器隔着内裤抵在一起。“你这儿是该冷冷了，我看它热得很！”肖战翻了个白眼，凑上前含着王一博微凉的耳垂说。

有一滴冰凉的水珠顺着王一博微长的发间滑到了他修长的脖颈上。肖战伸出殷红的舌尖顺着水珠划过的痕迹一路舔下去，刚刚水滴划过的激灵还没消去，所到之处就被酥酥麻麻的触感替代，在王一博心里点起了一场燎原之火。“乖哦，别动，舔掉就不冷了。”肖战总是这样，一边做着最色情的动作，嘴上却一边说着哄小朋友的话。王一博有点按奈不住了，肖战总是可以最快地挑起他的性欲，他把手悄悄从滑进肖战的白色内裤里。

肖战却像是爱上了追水滴这一活动，他不客气地把王一博的手拍开，“别乱动，还没舔完呢！”王一博无奈地把手移回了肖战腰窝上，一边打着圈圈一边等身上这只调皮的小猫咪玩完。肖战此时又盯上了另一滴顺着锁骨往下滑的水珠。他的舌尖一路追着它，从锁骨向下到少年人薄薄的胸肌，最后停留在王一博的乳头上。跟自己不一样，天生冷白皮的王一博鲜少有色素沉淀，所以乳头也是粉粉嫩嫩的，像一朵盛放的小花一样。肖战邪念一起，舔掉水珠后，舌头又顺着王一博的茱萸打了个圈，然后红艳艳的唇畔贴上去一吸一勾。

王一博当即倒吸了一口气，他们原来做爱的时候都是他玩肖战的胸，自己从来没有被碰过那里，还不知道居然这么敏感。他咬牙切齿的勾起肖战的脸，呲牙质问道：”你玩够了没有？“肖战一点也不怕他，笑嘻嘻地说：”哎哟没想到一博这里居然这么敏感，再让我玩一下嘛。“说完挣开王一博的手，又冲着另一边乳头去了。他一边打圈吸吮，一边听到王一博细小的”嘶“声喘息，心里倍儿又成就感。他往下坐了坐，看到王一博怒张的肉棒已经从内裤边缘探出小半个头出来，看来刚刚那几下确实激到了他，王一博快憋死了。

肖战心里也有点发虚，想着差不多得了，逼急了遭殃的还是自己。刚有一滴水顺着王一博的胸膛往下滚，肖战就顺着往下舔，水滴一路划过崎岖六块腹肌，在圆润的肚脐眼停留了一下，又在重力的作用下滑入撑起的内裤边缘。肖战的两只手撑着王一博的胸脯，还不忘继续揉捏那两颗已经挺立起来的小小乳珠，一边身体向下沉，追着水滴一路舔到了内裤边缘。他抬起来，冲着表情已经有点扭曲的王一博挑挑眉，然后挑衅地亲了亲露在外面的龟头，那里已经在缓缓吐着清液，整个肉棒一跳一跳的，仿佛下一秒就要爆发了一样。

王一博脑子里的弦终于绷断了，他一把拉起整个人已经快缩到被子里的肖战，把他按在床上扯掉他的内裤，发现他内裤后面被濡湿的一小块。”战哥真厉害，前面都还没硬后面就会流水啦，是多想被我操呢？“王一博一边扯掉自己的内裤，任由已经被勒得有点难受的肉棒弹出来，一边嘴里调戏肖战。

”老子男的，不会出水！“肖战的脸都羞红了，嘴里还是忍不住骂骂咧咧。”那就是肖老师特地准备好，方便我赶紧进你的水帘洞咯？“王一博把一根手指伸进肖战的小穴中，一边细细检查一边说。穴中的触感温润水滑，看来肖战不只是好好清洁过了，甚至连带扩张也做了。王一博看着他这准备万全的模样，心里暗自后悔早知道都准备好了，刚刚还磨蹭啥，应该直接提枪就上啊！

话虽这么说，他还是有点怕肖战受伤，于是他跪在肖战两腿间，慢慢把两根手指伸进去，一边抠挖探索一边扭动开合着手指扩张。穴肉一动一动地吸食着他的手指，王一博觉得他快忍不住了，他真的好着急，好想赶紧插进去啊。

当他的手蹭过一个杏仁大小的硬处时，他听见肖战仰着脖子，喉咙里发出了短促的一声呻吟，好像是承受不了前列腺被直接摩擦一样。先是去耐心的人是肖战。他两条长腿一勾，用腿把王一博的下半身拉近自己，怒张的龟头狠狠地顶上一开一合的小穴，滑溜溜的触感爽的两个人都倒吸了一口气。”好了狗崽崽，别磨蹭，快进来。“肖战红着脸，一对圆溜溜的凤眼抬起来看着他，大张着腿说。

王一博当然是恭敬不如从命，他一只手环着肖战盈盈一握的腰，另一只手握着自己已经爆着青筋的肉棒顶了进去。扩张完善的小穴又湿又滑，像为他量身定做的模具一样紧紧地包裹着他。他缓慢地一插到底，一路蹭过肖战的前列腺，收获了又一声长长的难耐呻吟。插进去之后王一博习惯性地顶顶，观察着肖战脸上没有一丝不舒服的表情。他俯下身在肖战肉嘟嘟的下唇，下身开始一顶一顶地动作了起来。

被心爱的人填得满满当当的感觉实在是太舒服，肖战被带动地轻声呻吟了起来，小嘴微张露出了嫣红的舌尖。王一博看着被顶弄得一晃一晃的兔牙，忍不住把舌头伸进肖战嘴里开始舔弄。他先是用舌头纠缠着肖战的舌尖嬉戏了一会，然后顺着他的兔牙一颗颗舔过去，又绕到他的上颚开始来回滑动。肖战被王一博灵活的舌头搞得一阵阵酥麻，忍不住夹紧了下身，腿也顺势缠上了王一博的腰。

这会咬人的小穴缠的王一博一阵阵头皮发麻。他温柔地结束了这长长的一个吻，一手还环着肖战的腰，一手捏捏他尖尖的耳垂，示意他放松一点。多年的默契让肖战马上知道了他的意思，他恶作剧一样地缩了缩穴口，然后两只手环绕着王一博的脖子，把他的头按在了自己胸口。

这是一个诡异又温情的场景，光看上半身，好像是一对深爱彼此的情侣在拥抱，而下半身却像野兽一样交合在一起。王一博顶得又深又用力，一下下像是要捣进肖战的身体嵌合里一样，两个人像是要融成一个人一样贴近。

肖战被满足感填的满满当当，他抬头放空地望向天花板，猛然发现天花的玻璃把王一博的动作倒映得清清楚楚。由于天花是五面环绕的镜子，刚刚王一博上床时又没有关灯，所以从肖战仰躺的角度，可以清清楚楚地看见王一博在他身上动作。而且像万花镜一样，是五个王一博把他包围了起来。这个比他小六岁的男人宽肩寨腰，身体明明薄得像一片纸，却把他整个人严严实实地拢起来。劲瘦的屁股在他腿间不断动作，随着他插进去的时候屁股的两片肌肉也紧紧绷起。

被不断顶撞的酥麻感和 360 度环绕的画面让肖战觉得仿佛身处3D游戏里一样，但身体的舒爽又是切切实实的。他看到他自己的两条腿不知羞耻地缠在王一博的腰上，而手臂也严丝合缝地抱着他的背，像一个树袋熊一样吊着。这实在是有点太过了，肖战整张脸都烧红了，连忙放下环绕着王一博的手，把脸瞥到一边去。

辛苦耕耘的王一博注意到肖战的异样，不满地抬头看肖战为什么突然放开了他，却看到了肖战烧红的侧脸和紧闭的眼睛。被忽视的小狮子不满地顶了顶他，噘着嘴问”战哥为什么都不看我，我不好看了吗？“肖战睁开眼看到王一博不满又有点认真的眼神，心里叹息，自己的小狮子什么时候才能知道我有多爱他呢。”王老师太好看了，我怕多看你两眼都要射了“，肖战忍住羞耻，勾上王一博的后颈调笑说。”又开始了是吗？”王一博被冷不丁撩了一下，感觉欲火更甚，又不满肖战这不正经的态度，恶狠狠地一边顶弄一边说。

然而他抽插了一会，眼看着肖战在他背上开始乱抓，王一博知道这是战哥要射的前兆，正准备加把劲把人送上高潮，就看他肖战又把头撇开了，眼睛闭得比刚刚更紧。这下小狮子彻底炸毛了，他停下动作，抽出肉棒，把肖战的脸掰正，认真地问他：“战哥你今天好奇怪，到底怎么了？”

临到高潮却被硬生生掐断的肖战差点没喘过气来，他迷茫地睁眼开着王一博，感觉已经被操开的小穴一张一合地灌着冷风，别提有多难受了，好想要王一博的阴茎赶紧进来帮他堵住啊。“没…没什么，你快进来呀一博哥”，肖战一边逃避着王一博兴师问罪的眼神，一边用腿勾着王一博的下半身往自己的穴口拉。

王一博看着他逃避的态度就来气，虽然自己也很急，很想赶紧插回肖战的销魂洞里去，但比起肉欲之欢，他更在乎肖战到底在想什么。“你说不说，不说我就不操了我们洗洗睡。”王一博作势要翻身下床。

就差临门一脚的肖战怎么能忍，赶紧勾住人的后背不让他走。然后睫毛颤了颤，支支吾吾地说：“我睁眼能看到你在的倒影，太过了…”王一博瞪大了眼抬头一看，才明白肖战说的是怎么回事。既然小兔子的脸皮这么薄，那就帮帮他吧。王一博抱紧肖战的腰，一个翻身在床上滚了一百八十度，让肖战趴在了自己身上。“这样战哥就看不到啦！”他得意洋洋地说。

肖战一方面感激于年下恋人一如既往的体贴，一方面小穴实在空虚得难受，他一手撑着王一博的胸肌坐起身，一手勉强环住还在跳动的肉棒，对准自己的穴口扭着腰慢慢坐了下去。从王一博的角度，可以从其中两面玻璃上完整地看到他的阴茎没入对方身体里的过程。他开始觉得他来看这个也太超过了，他用两只大手掐紧肖战的腰，开始向上疯狂顶弄起来，同时眼睛一错不错地盯着头上的倒影，看着肖战的两个腰窝随着他的动作而晃动。

肖战本来就快要高潮，被他顶得仿佛坐在马背上一样，他忍不住夹紧两条腿，浑身的感觉都汇集到一处。自己的阴茎因为濒临高潮而高高竖起，拍在自己常年健身练出的腹肌上，冒着清液。王一博还操着他的凶器在前列腺上磨蹭，肖战感觉自己就快要爆炸了，手扶上自己的阴茎上下动作起来，嘴里还含含糊糊地叫着“一博…啊…我要射了，别停，快点，我要射了……好爽”。王一博一边看着肖战仰头尖叫的长长脖颈和不停动作的手，一边看着玻璃反射中肖战酡红的脸，微张的嘴和颤动的睫毛，自己更是奋力往上顶弄，今晚接受的刺激也太多，他感觉他也要射了。

没过一会肖战就夹着他射了出来，他的阴茎弹动，一股一股的白色精液全部喷在了两个人的腹肌上。他软绵绵地倒在王一博身上，刚刚王一博为了体谅他已经停止了动作，现在正咬着牙承受刚刚高潮的小穴对他的左吸右咬。肖战满足地在他身上出了长长一口气，像是懒得动弹一样开始享受高潮的余韵。

“这哥哥，只顾着自己射，弟弟都不能射“王一博看他恢复得差不多了，把肖战又扶了起来，身下一边动作，一边惩罚性地环住了肖战的性器。刚刚射过的性器敏感地不得了，根本经不得触碰。肖战想把他的手打开，无奈自己却没有一丝力气。王一博一边上下撸动他的性器，一边用已经胀大到濒临爆发的肉棒一次次碾过肖战的前列腺。小穴像有灵性一般地越箍越紧，又被粗大的利刃一次次操开。两个人就好像两壶快溢满的热水，就看是谁先烧开。

最终还是肖战先受不了，刚刚高潮过的身体本来就格外敏感，又被王一博前后夹击着，他只觉脑中像过电，”啊“地一声尖叫就一片空白，他觉得他在王一博怀里升天了。王一博被二次高潮的小穴夹得紧紧的，都忍不到拔出来，就一缩一缩地射在了肖战温暖的肉穴中。肖战被微凉的体液激得睁开眼，看着王一博咬着下唇的高潮表情，喉结一动一动地发出满足的呼噜声，才后知后觉发现自己第二次高潮的时候根本就射，是久违的前列腺高潮。然而他和王一博身上却是一片狼藉，全被他刚刚第一次射出来的精液涂满了，和王一博白嫩的腹肌混在一起感觉格外情色。

有点洁癖的肖战连忙撑起软绵绵的身体，想去够床边的纸巾给两个人擦一擦。然而一起身，他就感觉有一股暖流从他的穴中流了出来，王一博还没完全软下去的性器还插在他的身体里，随着他起身的动作”啵”地一声从肖战的穴口滑了出来。紧接着，刚刚射进去的精液就全数浇在了王一博的龟头上，像刚刚化掉的甜筒，顺着粗大的性器往下流。透过反光玻璃目睹了这一切的王一博喉头一紧，他感觉他又要硬了……

肖战终于把纸巾勾了过来，一边清理两人身上的体液，一边嘟嘟囔囔地埋怨王一博又不关灯又不带套。“关，关，我现在就关”王一博一边顺手把房间里的灯拧按了一度，一边抬起手把肖战揉进自己怀里，两个人抱成一团，轻喘着气享受着高潮的余韵。


End file.
